


Not the Superhero Type

by r2mich2 (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th squad - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, F/M, Gen, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, I'll add to this, Levi Squad, M/M, Multi, Violence, and more pairings probably, probably more characters i cant think of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/r2mich2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year after high school is always a test of character and strength. Of course, that's even more so if you accidentally create an explosion in a lab and wake up with powers that no other human being on the planet could possibly have. Blessed, or cursed, with superhuman powers, each of them have to face learning how to control their powers and at the same time have to stay concealed from the public. It doesn't make it any easier that the government is trying to track them down either.</p><p>(Superhero AU, X-men type setting)</p><p>**EDIT** I'm going to be rewriting/writing a new version of this fic. I'll add the name here when I post it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Doesn't Kill You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yorksxmissingxeye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorksxmissingxeye/gifts).



> Haaaa, so I have a love for superheroes. Like a huge love. Massive and so does yorksxmissingxeye/Harlee so we ended up working this together. (dude i know i've got like fifty jeanmarco fics right now but relaxxx lol im not sorry). Plus, with falloutponyboy on tumblr making superhero fanart recently I was even more prompted to do something like this. And just to put it on record, Connie would have had the powers he has anyway because I loveeee speedsters and Connie's legit one of my fav characters so HA.
> 
> Anyway, I wanted to do something akin to X-men since the survey corps is sorta treated like the mutants in the SNK universe? You know seen as good for nothing and food is being wasted on them and such. I'll probably introduce a terrorist mutant group for the titans or something idk. I'm making this up as we go.
> 
> Established relationships in this chapter include JeanMarco, Eremin, and possible straight up Springles.
> 
> As for who gets what powers, I'll reveal those at the end of the chapter for anyone who got confused while reading. :) Uh, any and all errors I apologize for. I don't proofread any of this crap because I'm a lazy fricker and I have no other excuse to give you. Lastly, ENJOY!

Beer cans clinked together with the laughing and celebration of the small gathering of newly turned adults. It was their first year free from the mess that was high school and they were ready for the world. Halfway to a buzz, they felt like they could take on anything.

“Man, I didn’t think it’d feel this good to be out of school.” Eren mused, swishing some of the beer in his nearly empty can. Between him and Jean was Marco who was awkwardly staring behind them every once in a while to check for cops. They were in Connie Springer’s backyard gathered around a small campfire.

Sasha was lying on her back staring up at the stars, obviously more tipsy than the rest of them. Connie was leaning back on his hands and looking up as well. “We’ve still got college.” Connie mumbled in response, eyes trained on the stars. He seemed to have a lot on his blurry mind.

“Do you think we’ll get caught out here?” Marco asked, having barely touched his beer at all aside from a few sips. Meanwhile, Jean had already downed two cans and was reaching for a third when his boyfriend stopped him by reflex. In response, Jean just reached for Marco’s can, ready to finish his boyfriend’s beer for him.

Eren shook his head, focusing on the fire. “Nah. Besides we can just blame Connie.” The young adult grinned, looking towards the shortest of the males in the group. Connie kicked at him but stopped when he saw the look from Mikasa. She had otherwise been silent through the most of that night.

Confusion struck over the least coherent of the newly graduated group of still teens, not quite full adults. Sasha perked slightly and turned to face Eren. “Where’s Armin?” She asked, now realizing they were down one person.

Eren hummed, struggling to come up with an answer. His blond boyfriend was finishing some work that night at the DNA lab he was interning at. “At work.” He finally replied as he pulled together his response from his muddled brain.

Connie furrowed his eyebrows and stopped hanging his head back to look at the sky. “What a party pooper.” He stated as though it were fact.

Sasha nodded her head. “We should see how he’s doing.” She spoke, he voice slurring slightly. Marco visibly bristled at the idea. They had all been drinking and while it had been a long while since Marco had taken a sip from his beer that was now halfway consumed by Jean, he didn’t like the idea of driving anywhere. He especially didn’t like that they were all underage.

After a moment of silence, there seemed to be a mutual agreement that going and seeing Armin was the best idea. Eren was absolutely fine with it and Sasha and Connie had nothing better to do except maybe continue staring into the cosmos. Jean had gone nearly unresponsive. Only Mikasa and Marco were really able to think in the group.

“I’ll drive!” Connie offered the second he had stood up and dusted off his knees. Marco pushed himself to a stand quickly to protest.

“How about I drive?” He suggested, knowing that none of them would be willing to walk or take a taxi. He didn’t feel good about pushing laws but Marco would have to roll with it. Hopefully his body could rid itself of the effects of alcohol quickly.

Connie groaned but demanded he have shotgun. Marco denied that as well considering he was one to get really hands-y with the dashboard when he was drunk and in the passenger’s seat. “How about Mikasa and I in front.” He clarified even though at that point none of the tipsy kids really cared too much.

In moments they were ushered into the large SUV that Mikasa drove. Mikasa gave Marco a warning look when he stepped into the driver’s seat which he awkwardly nodded to and tried to ignore for the rest of the venture.

Following sloppy directions given to him by a mixture of Eren and Sasha, who really had no clue what she was talking about, Marco made it to the DNA lab on the edge of town in twenty-one minutes. It was grueling and the headache was already developing.

The DNA lab wasn’t much of a giant lab facility to begin with. It was only two stories and it looked more like a school building than anything. There were two patient rooms on the first floor for blood donations but really the only thing the place was used for was doing rare blood tests for the nearby hospital aside from furthering research on blood cells. There were rumors about some experimental tests used for checking if a medicine or chemical might do well for cancer cells or stuff like HIV and AIDS. Really, no one had any frickin clue what they did there and Armin wouldn’t talk.

Regardless, the place was pretty high security for their tiny little town. At least, that meant that there was an intercom system and whoever didn’t have an ID card that when swiped would let them in would have to gain access from whoever was inside.

Eren, seemingly used to approaching the building, walked up to the intercom system and pressed a button for a specific lab and leaned down towards the microphone. “Yo, Armin, let us in.” Eren said, making no effort to dull his drunken tone.

It took a moment before the speaker displayed Armin on the other side. He was probably the only one left in the empty looking building. “ _I swear if you guys break anything…”_ Armin’s voice echoed as a loud beeping noise signaled the unlocking of the door.

“I swear if I catch some rare disease coming in here…” Jean muttered as he sauntered in after Eren and Mikasa who were the first to enter the building. Marco held the door and waited for Connie and Sasha as they walked in as well, or in Sasha’s case, tripped and stumbled.

The door swung shut behind them the second Marco let it go. He tried not to cringe when he heard it mechanically lock.

Armin met them at the top of the main stairwell. He was wearing a white lab coat and blue latex gloves. “I swear you guys are so _annoying_.” He complained, shaking his head. “Come on, I’ll show you my lab.” He said, waving a gloved hand towards a hallway at the top of the stairs.

He probably should have paid more attention to the drunken state of his friends as they began tumbling up the staircase after him. In a matter of three minutes, all of them were then standing in Armin’s lab. It wasn’t his alone. It was obviously shared by other interns.

It looked akin to any other lab you’d find in a chemistry classroom. There were some unclean work stations and many cabinets and a few refrigerators lining the walls. Armin made his way to his station where he was mixing something or other to blend with the blood cells he’d gotten hold of.

“What are you working on anyway?” Jean asked as he walked up, a beer can in his hand still that his boyfriend quickly rid him of. Armin glanced back to the two-tone haired male and smiled at his interest.

He then pointed towards the slide on his microscope. “Cancer cells. I’m doing a little bit of research.” He stated simply in response just as Connie walked over to one of the refrigerators and pulled it open to peer inside at the contents.

“Man what _are_ these?” Connie muttered as he picked up one of the many sealed glass beakers and stared at the name labeled on the side. It was some mix that he had no idea what was and likely couldn’t pronounce it if he tried.

He put the beaker back and picked up another one. The mix was an odd pink color and didn’t have a very high viscosity. “Sash, come here, look at this stuff.” He called to his friend who had settled down in a chair and was unlikely to move.

Her response was something akin to the sounds of a dying whale. “I dun wanna…” She muttered as she lifted her head only slightly to look at her friend. Connie didn’t seem to hear her, that or he didn’t pay her procrastination any mind as he picked up another strange looking liquid.

Armin was too busy staring into a microscope to stop him and Marco was trying to find somewhere to safely dispose of the beer can Jean had brought with him. Mikasa didn’t particularly care what Connie did so long as it didn’t hurt Eren or Armin and Eren was sitting on the chair across from Armin’s seat, watching his boyfriend work. Jean picked up the glass tube of whatever liquid it was that Armin was making.

At the same time, Sasha finally got up to meander over to Connie just as Connie picked up an especially strange looking beaker and turned around to yell at Sasha to come over even though she was right behind him. He whipped around too fast, colliding the hand that was holding the beaker into Sasha and sending the experimental mix flying towards Armin’s table.

“Watch out!” Sasha shouted but by then there wasn’t much they could do. Marco rushed forward to pull Jean away seeing as the air born beaker was heading straight for him. Jostled, Jean’s grip on Armin’s test tube slipped and it dropped onto the table with a thump, spilling the clear liquid over the surface of the lab table.

The beaker dropped right onto the already spilled liquid and cracked, mixing both substances just long enough to create a small explosion. Armin, Eren, and Sasha screamed and each of them hit the floor painfully.

-

The smoke cleared slightly within five minutes but it was still hard to see. Almost each of the teens were moaning in pain or knocked out from the initial blast. Marco and Connie were the ones who felt the least of the damage and were awake quicker than the rest of them. Sasha would have been awake sooner had she not been so tipsy going into the disaster.

“Oh my head…” Someone mumbled through the smoke and dust. It was likely Connie who was at that point rubbing the back of his skull where he’d made contact with the side of the fridge when the blast blew him backwards. Beside him, Sasha was lying halfway in fetal position on the floor.

Marco tried to squirm out from under his boyfriend who was elaborately splayed over him only to see through the debris that Armin was curled into a tight ball, hands digging into his temples and his face scrunched up in focus.

“Armin?” Marco muttered, focusing his eyes and silently wishing his boyfriend would just roll over and get off him. As if by some will of god, Jean did but otherwise didn’t wake.

On the other side of the room, Connie was sitting up and turned to look at Sasha. At first he thought it was just the dust in his eyes but he soon began to realize, no Sasha was literally sinking through the floor slowly as though it were quicksand. “Sash?” He muttered, wondering vaguely if this was actually happening.

In a few moments, said girl in question snapped her eyes open to notice she was literally sinking through the floor. The second she could, she yelped in surprise and as if she had turned into a ghost, she dropped through the floor and disappeared completely.

Connie practically freaked out in reaction, reaching over to touch the tile floor where she’d literally sunk through but it was completely tangible. “Sasha!” He called out, waking both Mikasa and Jean simultaneously.

“What happened…?” Jean mumbled just as Armin let out a painful yelp. He somehow managed to curl in tighter on himself and no one could quite tell what was happening.

Mikasa crawled towards her childhood friend on her hands and knees, aiming to get closer and help Armin. She reached out a hand to squeeze his shoulder and see if he was alright but the moment she did so, he let out a painful shriek.

Jean scrambled to his feet just as Marco managed to make it halfway over to Armin on his knees. “What’s wrong?” Marco asked, waving some of the smoke out of the air as he leaned down closer to Armin who looked to be in horrid pain.

Mikasa had shrunk back the moment Armin screamed at her touch, a look of horror on her own face. She had barely even squeezed him.

Armin waved a hand at the two kneeling beside him, trying to will them to step away. “Too close!” He managed to strangle out as he curled in tighter. Mikasa and Marco didn’t respond at first but it seemed they didn’t need to as an unknown force pushed them away quickly, almost forcefully sliding them across the floor and into the opposing wall.

Mikasa and Marco were in an utter panic at that point, never having felt what had just happened to them. There had been nothing to do so other than Armin’s on mental will.

Across the room, Jean stumbled over to Connie who was pounding on the floor where Sasha had fallen through. “What the hell. Connie!” Jean said, ignoring what was happening behind him as he crouched down to grab his friend.

Connie only spared a moment to look at him, before standing up at his full height of five foot two. “Sasha just fell through the floor! She’s gone! One minute she was slowly _sinking_ and the next she wakes up and falls straight down like there’s nothing there!” Connie rambles but Jean can barely keep up. Connie’s speech was far too sped up to comprehend.

Frustrated, Jean turned around to face where Eren was still passed out cold on the floor. He didn’t understand what was going on or _why the hell the fire brigade wasn’t there yet like damn._ “God I must still be drunk…” He muttered to himself as he glanced once over to his boyfriend who looked completely and utterly in shock staring back at him.

“Jean.” Marco’s voice spoke as he lifted a hand to point at his boyfriend’s face.

Come to think of it, why did it suddenly smell like fire? Jean had almost no time to contemplate the idea as Eren’s knocked out body rolled over from beside him. The atmosphere seemed to change suddenly and each of them all froze the moment they heard the most inhuman growling sounds coming from where Eren was knocked out on the floor.

Jean backed away instantly, completely ignorant to the fact that his hair was on fire which was still very concerning considering he didn’t feel a thing.

Lying on his stomach with his face down in the broken tile floor, Eren slowly started shifting upwards. Mikasa and Marco stood up slowly as they heard it and Connie, rather quickly, darted behind Jean who was still in the process of backing away.

At first, Eren stared directly at the floor, but then Jean’s shoe scuffed on the floor. The noise seemed to catch Eren’s attention as the still _growling_ teen whipped his head around to look at the opposing source. Except, it wasn’t exactly _Eren_ that was staring back at them.

“What the hell!” Connie yelled as the mutated Eren Jaeger stood up from the floor slowly. Steam seemed to be coming off his features where he’d changed and slowly it began to radiate off of his entire body. The air seemed to be crackling with energy.

Eren’s face had changed nearly completely. The only part of him that was recognizable was the hair and that seemed to grow longer as he straightened up. His eyes were the same piercing green. His muscles seemed to grow and he seemed to be expanding as he stood. He was becoming bigger with each passing second.

His face, which was the most disturbing, had changed the most. His features grew more angular and his eyes became more piercing. There was a black ring of dark skin surrounding the edges of his eyes and his ears had turned pointed, jutting out from the lengthening brown hair. His mouth was no longer human. His teeth were completely exposed and somehow the back row of teeth was raised higher, almost into his cheek bones.

Just as he seemed to be at his most calm, his jaw cracked open wide and he let out a loud roar, his body now expanding and the floor giving way under where he stood.

On the other side of the counter, Marco and Mikasa rushed forward to retrieve Armin before he fell in with the cave in of the floor. In moments, Eren’s body had expanded to almost the same height as the building itself and his clothes had mostly stretched and torn away, hanging off his steaming new form in rags.

The five could all hear Sasha’s familiar shouting as she spotted what was happening as well. Connie and Jean both rushed to the edge of the floor and tried looking down to find Sasha. Connie called her name once, receiving no response and in seconds he was gone.

Marco, Mikasa, and Jean barely had enough time to register the fact that Connie had literally dashed out of the room at a speed way faster than humanly possible. “What the hell is going on?” Jean yelled over the sound of Eren, or whatever that was, roaring and breaking more of the building.

“Jean! Your hair is on fire!” Marco finally was able to tell his boyfriend and said male responded by looking up and freaking out. Mikasa was awkwardly trying to hold Armin as lightly as possible. Armin was still suffering from a large headache.

They were all panicking, Jean in particular considering his hair was on fire and he didn’t feel it at all. The more frustrated and angry he got, the worse the fire got and eventually it started spreading down his shoulders and arms.

They could hear sirens approaching in the distance, both fire brigade and cops. Each of them worried about what would happen to them. Things were happening that were definitely not possible.

Of course the weird just kept coming. Jean, Mikasa, and Marco watched as a group ranging from young adults to some in their mid to late twenties came running towards the opening in the building that Eren had now created and was standing in.

“I told you we should have gotten here sooner!” They could faintly hear a girl with shoulder length strawberry blond hair say. What seemed to be duplicates of the same guy all turned and looked at her, simultaneously making the same quip back in response.

A few others in the group ran forward and there were two males standing back observing the scene. Of course a giant humanoid monster, a teenager on fire, and several others who looked really disoriented wouldn’t be that average.

After a few seconds, the group that arrived sprang into action. A large, bulky blond ran forward towards Eren’s huge form and a tall, lanky brunette followed along behind. After a few seconds of getting up close, the blond picked up his companion and threw him at Eren’s giant head.

The thrown male instantly seemed to stretch as though he was made of rubber or elastic and began winding around Eren’s torso, successfully tying Eren’s arms close to his body and not allowing him to move.

One of the men from behind the group, a blond, began moving forward toward Eren’s colossal body.

At the same time, several clones of the same curly haired blond began to run into the building along with the help of two blond females, one being the girl who’d made the statement that they should have come earlier.

Two clones and the strawberry blond rushed into the room with Jean, Mikasa, Marco, and Armin. The girl instantly walked up to Armin who was still in Mikasa and Marco’s shared grip. “Is it just a headache?” She asked immediately, looking to the two black haired teens as one of the clones made their way over to Jean who was still trying to deal with being on fire.

Mikasa looked confused and Marco gave the woman a look that said he honestly had no clue. The strawberry blond then nodded and turned back towards where the two males that had been standing back approached Eren.

“We’ve got a telepath!” She shouted, only to be interrupted as a loud pop echoed through the air and a reddish-brown haired woman landed on the floor between Jean and Marco.

She instantly turned towards Armin and her fellow friend. “Really?” The woman said ecstatically, moving forward to examine the blond in the arms of the two black haired teens. Armin only continued to ignore everyone, too focused on his own mind.

“Take him to Erwin once he takes care of the shifter.” The woman commanded and the strawberry blond nodded her head and gestured towards Jean.

The girl didn’t even have to say anything before the reddish-brunette knew what was happening. “Oh! A pyro!” She practically celebrated as she rushed over to where Jean was standing, still on fire, with one of the clones standing next to him.

“What’s wrong with him?” Marco asked as he and Mikasa reluctantly handed Armin off to one of the clones.

At the same time, Eren could be seen slowly transforming back to his normal self. Connie and Sasha were retrieved and standing in the middle of the grass where the group had originally arrived. The bulky blond and the tall lanky brunette collected Eren by slinging him over the blonde’s shoulder.

The woman, now recognizable as a teleporter because of her quick entrance, turned towards Marco. “He’s a pyrokinetic.” She responded as if it made all the sense in the world. The clone from beside her butted in at Marco’s confused expression.

“He can control and create fire. Usually it’s linked to emotions so get him to calm down and it’ll probably stop.” The male stated blatantly. Jean looked between the two strangers and Marco, unsure what to do. Marco only smiled awkwardly, somehow trying to appear reassuring. “Look you’re probably fine.” Marco said, reaching a hand out and placing it on his boyfriend’s back. “You can make it stop.” He stated and as if by magic, suddenly the flames went out.

Jean looked down at his hands as the flames suddenly went out. “Wow…uh. Ok.” Jean muttered, unsure how he’d just done it but he was thankful. He lifted his hands, going to run them through his hair and check that the fire was gone. It was.

After another moment of awkward silence, the reddish-brunette straightened and then gestured towards their exit. “We’ve got to get moving if we’re going to avoid the authorities.” She grinned before snapping her fingers and disappearing with a loud pop noise.

Two minutes later, all of them had managed to run off towards a large van and were piling inside as quickly as possible. Unknowing of where they were going, the teens were forced to leave the scene with strangers they didn’t know.

Both Eren and Armin were passed out, forcibly knocked out to stop their powers from hindering them, Eren in particular. Mikasa was sitting next to them, her legs pulled up in her seat and her arms folding her in close. She was still trying to figure out how she’d hurt Armin.

Sasha and Connie were sitting together, Sasha still rather spooked from falling through the floor. Connie had his arms wrapped around her and every once in a while she’d go slightly intangible and he’d have to let go and pull back before she turned back to normal with his arm going straight through her.

Then lastly Jean and Marco were sitting next to Sasha and Connie, totally confused about their predicament. There was no knowing where they were going, or what would happen. But they could tell that their future wouldn’t be the same as they thought it would be when they sat down around their small campfire. 


	2. Somewhere I belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newly gifted teens learn about their new situation and powers as well as get acquainted with their new housemates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I have an update! Not exactly the most entertaining of chapters?? Idk at least to me. You get Marco, Levi, and Erwin's powers though! :D And some others but those were the few many MANY people were asking about in the comments XD. I'm glad to finally deliver that information.
> 
> Light plot hints but nothing special so far. I'm just trying to set the scene for the environment a little bit before anything big pops up. I tried very hard not to spend a lot of time focusing on Jean and Marco but I tend to do that a lot anyhow because I'm such a jeanmarco writer XD. I plan to shift focus more in the next chapter to focus more on the group and specific individuals. 
> 
> I wanted to add some more info on Eren and Jean's powers as well. Eren's powers are very emotional heavy and control is nearly impossible for him with his personality. It will take him a LONG time to every get any real semblance of true control over his shifting. Jean is a different case. He can shut off his powers to a larger degree and still be emotional but if he isn't paying attention or doesn't care, he'll likely start 'steaming' and his hair can catch fire. (aka that lighter brown/blond bit up there turns into legit fire XD)
> 
> Uh, other than that...enjoy? I'll be addressing the issues of leaving families and such soon but I didn't want to bring that into this chapter.

The car drive to, well, wherever they were going, was long but most of it was spent in silence. The strangers hadn’t said a word to them since they’d hopped in the car and for some reason it felt like the quiet was necessary. There was a lot to take in from what had just happened.

Given the circumstances, Eren and Armin were both knocked out in the back seat from whatever treatment that the strangers had had for their odd reactions to the chemical spill so either way. So really, either way, the ride would have been quieter than normal.

Sasha was nursing a headache that bordered a hangover as she slowly sobered and Connie spent most of the ride next to her, trying to keep her calm and prevent her new abilities from sending her straight through the floor of the van. Around halfway to their destination, Sasha passed out next to Connie and the latter dozed.

Marco and Jean were different. Jean spent most of the ride with his forehead pressed into his hand, staring at the floor of the vehicle. Knowing his boyfriend was also nursing a rather large headache and a wild case of confusion, Marco just took hold of the free hand and held it for comfort. There was nothing they could quite do. How could they explain what happened? If anything they’d get jailed for fooling around with lab equipment and destroying government property, (that was assuming the lab even operated for the government).

Eventually, after an hour and a half, the van and its occupants pulled off onto a large driveway that seemed to stretch on for miles into the wooden terrain. At that time, Marco, Jean, and Mikasa who had spent the majority of the ride staring at her hands in defeat, were the only ones awake to see it.

After what seemed like ten minutes of vast, unchartered land, the endless trees finally broke and a large mansion-castle type building rose up out of a hillside. Lights lit up the windows and the front entrance as they pulled around the large loop to the front entrance.

It looked gorgeous with the large expanse of a front lawn and a meticulously cared for garden. Majority of the structure seemed to be renovated from an ages old castle but there were additions made from later 1800’s, early 1900’s periods. Altogether it seemed like the base castle had been rather small but then they kept expanding around it.

Just as they pulled up to the front entrance, two males stepped out of the front door to greet them, along with what seemed to be a butler. One of the males, a black haired individual with angular features, stepped up to the window of the car with a smile. The taller blond with long hair and a trimmed goatee was standing back slightly where the steps downward from the front door led to the driveway.

“How did it go?” The black haired male asked just as the elder blond who had been driving the van stepped out. The younger only received a nod in response as more mutants began filing out of the car. The strawberry blond that had helped Mikasa and Marco before waited behind with an extremely tall, sweaty male. He had been the same mutant that could stretch his limbs.

The strawberry blond looked towards the newer group. “Come on, we’ll explain everything shortly. I promise.” She beckoned towards Marco, Jean, and Mikasa. Connie and Sasha had woken up to hear it as well. The girl then paused, looking towards Armin and Eren who were still out cold.

“Reiner, can you help them grab the two in the back? You’re stronger than the rest of us.” She turned and called out the side of the van towards the bulky blond who was hovering around waiting for them. The blond, Reiner, then nodded his head and stepped forward, climbing into the van to assist.

Mikasa was reluctant to hand over her closer friends but obeyed eventually. She was too afraid to touch either Eren or Armin in fear she might accidentally hurt them. Reiner shot her an understanding look when she continued to glance at her own hands like they were strangers to her. He must have had strength related powers as well.

Carefully and gently, Reiner Braun heaved up both Armin and Eren so he had one resting on either shoulder, and climbed out of the van with Mikasa following along behind. She looked extremely wary of Reiner and a little more than displeased with the man handling the two were receiving.

Marco, Connie, Sasha, and Jean had hopped out of the van just before them and watched as Mikasa glared knives at Reiner. Sasha and Connie were still glued to each other as they made their way to the entrance.

Waiting beside the door was the elder blond who had driven them and beside him was a short, black haired man who looked more than displeased. Most of the ride to the mansion, the black haired male kept making quips to the taller about keeping his ‘shitty eyes’ on the road.

As the five conscious newcomers walked nervously towards the front door, the tall man smiled to greet them. Quietly and anxiously they made their way into the main room which seemed to be a large reception area and entrance hall. Branching off from either side were different foyers and rooms and at the far end was a large staircase leading upwards into the higher levels. Underneath the staircase were more hallways leading away, back farther into the mansion.

Reiner led them towards one of the rooms, decorated with fancy couches. A fire place was framed by book shelves on both sides and a large window opened up to the front lawn, displaying the large expanses of forest they had driven through to get there.

Eren and Armin were set down beside each other on one of the couches and seemed to remain knocked out as the rest of the mutants filed in, both from the group that set off the explosion at the lab and those who had come to rescue them.

The last to enter the room were the two elder males that had been standing at the door. Both were the same two males that stood back at the lab, observing the mess that the teens had accidentally caused.

Standing and sitting around the room were both groups, though the teens tended to stay near Armin and Eren who seemed to show no signs of waking. This changed just as the blond entered the room. He carefully made his way over towards the group, the look in his eyes calming even with the scared teens. As though asking for permission, he reached a hand out and nodded towards Armin until Mikasa gave him a gentle but cautious nod.

The male then hovered his hand beside Armin’s temple and it was as though Armin was shocked awake from whatever strange sleep that had overtaken him. Armin looked confused and out of place, staring around at his surroundings before he spotted the man in front of him who was already giving him a reassuring smile. Thinking it best to keep quiet, he stayed still and watched as the elder then retreated to one of the arm chairs near the fire place without awakening Eren. The shorter black haired man stood behind him.

“I understand that there may be many questions.” He stated just as he sat down, gaze fixated on the younger group that was new to their powers. “But I can assure you that you are safer here than you could be anywhere else.”

A quick glance to the other mutants in the room would reveal that it was a shared thought. The cloning mutant and a few others showed a visible cringe while the shorter male with the black hair’s eyes changed to look almost grim.

“For now, I think introductions are necessary.” The blond continued before straightening in his chair. “My name is Erwin Smith. Like you, I am also granted with special gifts. All of us here in this room have powers as well.” He introduced himself, gesturing once towards the others in the room before looking towards the guests in his home for their names.

Armin was the first to speak, being the diplomat that his is. For some reason, whatever headache he had been suffering from was gone. “Thank you for helping us. My name is Armin Arlert.” He then gestured towards his unconscious partner and Mikasa. “This is Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman.”

Marco took that moment to jump in as well. “Again, thank you.” He stated sincerely before introducing himself. “My name is Marco Bodt.” He smiled awkwardly before pointing towards the others in their group. “Connie Springer, Sasha Braus, and Jean Kirschstein.”

Erwin nodded his head in welcoming, a smile still gracing his features. “It is a pleasure to meet you.” He then turned towards his companions in the room. “This is my associate Levi.” He motioned towards the short haired male behind him once who only responded with a curt nod, eyes fixated on Eren who was still knocked out. Levi seemed very wary of the dangerous teen, even if he was still passed out cold.

The teleporting mutant then jumped forward and smiled widely. She raised a hand to draw attention to herself. “I am Doctor Zoe, but you all can just call me Hanji.” She grinned excitedly but her eyes weren’t exactly focused on _them_ so much but rather whatever she could see that was evident of their powers.

Erwin butted in briefly before she could continue into a ramble. “Miss Zoe is our resident scientist. She’ll be looking into assisting you with your powers. She can become rather…exuberant.” He explained almost as though it were a warning. Then his smile returned. “My associate Mike Zacharius isn’t present at the moment but he will be returning shortly. He will likely be overlooking most of your training.” He spoke calmly.

Connie perked at the word ‘training’. “What do you mean by that? What are we training for?” He asked immediately, now concerned that maybe whatever they’d been pulled into wasn’t the safest of places after all. Or maybe the intentions of this Erwin Smith were darker than first intended.

Erwin responded easily. “Most of your powers can become rather dangerous and the first priority you must take is to learn how to control them. Here, we train ourselves to control our powers and use them appropriately. There are certain matters involving the dangers of being gifted with these powers as well that inhibit the need for physical training.” He explained.

Armin narrowed his gaze slightly in question but for the most part he understood. “Have there been mishaps in the past with people who don’t deem people with powers to be acceptable?” He questioned.

He only received a nod in response which seemed echoed around the room by the others. Erwin then turned towards the other mutants in the room as if to dismiss them. The group then stood up and made their way out of the room to give the group privacy. The only mutants that stayed behind were Hanji and Levi aside from Erwin.

As the room became less crowded, Erwin then turned towards the group once more. “I imagine you have many questions. Feel free to ask. I understand how jarring this all can be.”

They were silent for a moment before Armin spoke up again. “…I know that our powers came from the chemical explosion...but I can’t help but think there was something more to it.” There was an underlying question in Armin’s voice, as though he was trying to verify something no one else knew.

Erwin looked him straight in the eyes before looking to Hanji who was practically jumping in place as if anticipating getting to answer. He gave her a nod of approval.

Whatever strength and reserve that had been holding back the teleporting mutant was gone. “That isn’t exactly true. The science behind it is actually rather exciting!” She exclaimed before pointing towards the group wildly. “Inside our DNA, humans have been developing and evolving to have this gene that when prompted, can affect us massively! Before it gets triggered, the gene doesn’t have a purpose! We haven’t evolved enough for it to develop into anything specifically!”

Armin and Marco seemed to understand the ramble but the rest of the group didn’t seem to get it at all or at least partly. She continued regardless. “These events can affect each of our DNA differently, which is why some of us have different powers. Other times, it can affect it the same and you’ll get a massive reproduction of one specific gift. Sometimes these powers come with puberty and other times they don’t come until prompted by something.”

There was a small pause as she looked specifically at Armin. Armin’s underlying question when he had asked seemed to make sense to her. “Now, seeing your large group, I can’t help but wonder which of you had your powers before this incident.” Her voice turned almost devilish and there was a tint of curiosity and debauchery that had been revealed.

Seated beside Sasha, Connie shifted slightly in anxiety and Armin looked down as if guilty. Hanji’s eyes lit up even more but she was cut off before she could speak by a very ticked of Jean Kirschstein who had turned around to face Connie like he had betrayed everything that he had ever stood for.

“What the hell! That’s why you tried out for track all of a sudden in junior year!” Jean accused only to get a middle finger from Connie and Marco’s hand on his arm again trying to get him to stop before a fight broke out. None of them were ready for that.

In an effort to distract both fuming males, Sasha pointed towards Eren who was still knocked out. “What about Eren? What can we do about him? He turns into a giant.” She asked and Erwin nodded his head as if to acknowledge her concern.

“Your friend Eren has a shape shifting capability that is prompted by emotions and stress. I can help him learn to control it, but for now we must find a way to keep him from shifting.” Erwin explained before turning once more towards Armin. “Your powers are telepathic and telekinetic. I will train you to create a mental block to prevent his powers from emerging if the situation is dire.”

Armin nodded his head, glancing nervously at his unconscious boyfriend before looking at Erwin again. “What are your powers?” He asked, now skeptical.

Erwin tapped a finger to his temple and grinned. “I am a telepath as well.” He stated before folding his hands together. “Are there any more questions you have for me now?” He questioned with concern.

None of them came up with anything and after a second of silence, he nodded and stood. He motioned towards the entrance to the room where the strawberry blond was waiting patiently as though she knew she would be summoned. “Petra will assist you to finding rooms.”

The girl smiled nervously and nodded, gesturing for them to follow her. Connie and Sasha got up to go and Marco urged Jean to go with them as well. Jean reluctantly obeyed just as Erwin was making his way over to where Eren was knocked out on the couch.

Armin watched nervously as the man leaned down and hovered a hand over Eren’s forehead. Eren flinched awake, jumping out of his seat a few inches before he was staring straight into the blue eyes of Erwin Smith. Stunned and otherwise afraid, Eren looked around for his friends only to find Armin and Mikasa on either side of him with looks of concern on their faces.

“Woah, someone explain what the hell happened and why I feel like I just got hit by a car.” Eren demanded. Armin quickly sat down next to his boyfriend and took hold of one of his hands.

“I’ll tell you everything, don’t worry.” Armin’s presence seemed to calm Eren down if only slightly. Mikasa was keeping back slightly, focusing on turning her powers back towards herself. It didn’t take much for her to deduce that she had super strength.

Noticing the lingering presence, Erwin turned towards Marco who was awkwardly fidgeting with his hands and grimacing like he didn’t want to ask. Knowing just what the freckled teen was thinking, literally, he stepped forward to address the problem.

“I…I don’t know that I have any ‘gifts’.” Marco said rather confidently for the outward composure he was upholding. He shot a glance to Jean who, instead of following Connie and Sasha, stood in the doorway watching while Armin and Mikasa led Eren after Petra and the others.

Sighing, Erwin nodded. He seemed tired by what he was going to have to do. “You’ll have to forgive me. The only way to properly find out a person’s powers is with the assistance of Levi’s. Can you sit down for me?” He explained and Marco nodded his head nervously before fumbling towards the closest chair.

Levi, who had otherwise been quiet and hanging back to avoid speaking, stepped forward and pulled off a pair of black gloves on his hands. “Get ready for a jolt.” He warned as he reached forward to bump his fingers with the freckled face of Marco.

Sending almost an electric shock through Marco and successfully knocking him out, Levi pulled his hand back and flexed his fingers. At the same time, Jean stepped back into the room and he looked to be rather confused and upset. Steam seemed to be coming off of his features with the growing emotional distress and just as he made it within arm’s reach of Levi, he was frozen in place after the shorter male reached out to make physical contact with Jean’s skin.

“Tactile manipulation.” He stated out loud as he commanded Jean, through the physical contact, to move to sit down with Marco. The steam was no longer coming off of him. “It might be useful when the brats can’t keep control of their powers.” He added as Jean robotically walked over to where Marco was and sat down.

Erwin and Hanji both observed. “It can also be rather dangerous.” Hanji muttered, gaze now focused with concentration on Marco. The teen would likely be passed out for another few minutes.

Levi and Erwin both nodded their heads. “I hope the brat can learn to control it. If not…” Levi’s voice trailed off into a thought that both the other elder presences in the room understood. As though the statement frustrated him, Levi pulled his glove back on over his hand and walked towards one of the doorways leading away from the room.

-o-

Set up with rooms in a specific wing of the mansion, the teens all woke up the next morning feeling out of place and unsure what they could really do. They had no plan for what they would do that day and had no idea how to come up with one.

Sauntering downstairs to find the large and gorgeous kitchen that was inhabited by several mutants, (the term fit them best). The cloning mutant with blond hair had several clones wandering about the kitchen making breakfast with the assistance of Reiner. Awkwardly mussing around with cleaning dishes was the taller brunette that could stretch his limbs.

Seated at the table were the blond and the black haired males that had been at the mansion to greet them and who the teens guessed to be the original of the clones. Each of the men in the room glanced up just as the teens walked in. Some smiled while the others just watched blatantly.

“Feel free to eat whatever you like. We always make a ton of food and Auruo is actually a wonderful chef.” The tall brunette washing dishes gestured towards the cloning mutant reading a newspaper at the table.

The only response that the taller got was an annoyed ‘shut up’. Auruo, the cloning mutant apparently, didn’t seem to like the sudden praise. “I’m the only one who knows how to cook in this house because I’m the only one spending the time doing the reading.” He grumbled in addition to his complaint.

Reiner swiveled from where he was at the stove, wearing a nearly neon pink apron with the wording ‘sugar mama’ on it. “Hey, don’t lie like you don’t like my food. You’re always complimenting it to Petra.” He retorted just as Armin and Mikasa led Eren towards the table. It seemed to be the smaller of the tables seeing as they had spotted a large and elaborate dining room on the way there.

Sasha, as though food had awakened her normal self, sprang into the kitchen like a rabbit and jumped at the first food she could get. Connie, highly aware of her stress eating, followed in suit.

Jean and Marco wandered towards the table as well. The blond with the trimmed goatee smiled at them as they came over. “I heard you’re a hothead.” He said aloud just as Jean sat down across the table from him. Marco, keeping a hand on Jean’s shoulder, shot the guy a slightly warning tone.

That didn’t stop the steam from coming off of Jean’s features once more and his overall body temperature rising. His powers were much more emotionally attached than one would expect but of course Jean was also the most emotionally invested of them next to Eren. “What makes you so special, then?” He prompted with a frown.

The blond shot his friends a look before smirking. “Adoptive physical memory. Anything you can do, I can do.” He answered, pointing towards the television. “Watch out, I watch a lot of wrestling.” He warned and received a scolding comment from Petra who walked through the other entrance to the kitchen with an empty tray in hand that she set down by the sink.

“Erd, there’s more to having these powers than bragging. You know that.” She frowned as she turned back around to face the new ‘recruits’ as they had heard Reiner call them in a passing conversation.

Curious, Sasha who had half a mouth full of apple turnover, faced the others in the room. “So, what are all your powers then?” She asked, pointing with a banana in her hand towards the people they hadn’t been able to be introduced to the previous night.

Petra grinned at the question and pointed towards Reiner who turned away from the sausage patties he was cooking on the stove. “I’m indestructible, so don’t think you can start any fights with me because I’ll knock you senseless.”  He warned as he waved a greasy spatula at them.

Beside him, the taller brunette stepped back from washing the dishes and grinned awkwardly. Petra spoke before he could, knowing that the male could get overly nervous in new and large crowds. “This is Bertholdt. He has elasticity so he can stretch his limbs and in addition he can become invisible.”

By then, he seemed comfortable talking. “I apologize in advance. I can sometimes forget I’m invisible…” He stated and the half of the room that was accustomed to being around Bertholdt nodded their heads as if in a vague and disturbing memory.

Petra nodded her head and gestured towards the two males again. “These two and Annie are actually around Marco’s age if I’m not mistaken.” She grinned as confusion settled into Marco.

“How do you know how old I am?” Marco asked, both slightly afraid and a little interested. Petra seemed confused for a moment as well before she apologized.

“Oh I’m sorry. I’m psychic. I see things before they happen and your birthday is in a few days. My mistake.” She played it off as best she could and nervously fiddled around with one of the fruits sitting in a bowl on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Marco nodded as Connie and Sasha both perked again. “So like, do you see _everything_? Can you tell how many fingers I’m holding up right now?” Connie interrogated as he hid his hands behind his back. Petra smiled and shook her head just as the black haired man at the table answered for her.

“Four on the left hand and three on the other.” He replied before taking a sip from the coffee mug he had in his hand. All of the teens instantly swiveled to look at him. There was a glint in his eyes as he stared at Connie, almost as though he were looking through him.

Eren, who had otherwise been dealing with a terrible headache and had been trying to ignore everything other than his boyfriend and surrogate sister, looked up from where he had rested his head on the table. “What, x-ray vision? Are you superman or something?” He asked skeptically and the male shook his head.

“No. I’ve just got a wide range of optical abilities. X-ray vision, ultraviolet vision, three-sixty degree vision. You can’t exactly hide things from me.” He turned towards Eren who was looking at him with a suspicious look on his face. “My name is Gunter Schulz by the way. I heard you were a shifter?”

Eren straightened slightly and pulled back to formally sit in his chair. “Apparently. I don’t remember a moment of it.” He responded dejectedly. “What did it look like?” He asked, now looking towards his friends who all cringed at the memory. Nothing had been more terrifying than him turning into that giant form.

“Uh, not pretty Jaeger. But you never were quite _pretty_ to begin with.” Jean retorted in spite of the fact that Eren’s form had legitimately freaked the hell out of him. It would haunt his nightmares for years to come if he couldn’t help it.

Armin jumped in immediately to stop the two. “Hey, you know that’s not safe. The both of you have very destructive abilities now and they can be easily triggered so knock it off before you destroy everything.” He reprimanded quickly, a hand going to Eren’s arm. Erwin had placed a mental block on Eren’s powers but no one quite knew how much it would take to break that barrier. Jean, on the other hand, was still highly capable of going up in flames.

The two reluctantly agreed and pulled back from what would normally be seen as their usual antics. The room was quiet for a little while until the front door could be heard opening. Petra was up in a moment, seemingly having known it would happen but was waiting patiently for whoever it was to arrive. She left the room with a small smile towards the teens.

Gunter, Erd, Reiner, and Bertholdt looked about at the others before going back to their business. The newer group went about fetching food for themselves and settling down into the kitchen to get comfortable. It was quiet for a while.

Armin forced Eren to eat some food, even with his headache and Mikasa started testing how strong she was by fiddling with one of the metal spoons. Reiner was seen giving her looks of amusement. He must have done the same thing when he first got his powers.

Connie and Sasha continued messing around with food in the kitchen and Sasha offered to cook. Every one of the teens knew she was an avid chef and now that they were in an odd situation and away from home, unable to see their families, Sasha needed a creative outlet.

It had been rather calm until a loud pop echoed through the room and there was a thump as Hanji landed in the simple chandelier hanging over the table. Thoroughly confused by why she didn’t just teleport to the floor, the newer group watched her in a mixture of both horror and confusion.

“Oh good! You’re all awake!” She stated before teleporting from the chandelier to the floor like it was normal. Gunter rolled his eyes and Auruo rubbed his ears from where he’d otherwise tuned out of the entire conversation and inhabitants of the room. He didn’t see the need to announce his powers since they were so plainly obvious.

Hanji landed with another loud pop on the ground beside the table and clapped her hands together. “Erwin wants to meet all of you in the study soon so we can evaluate your powers!” She announced excitedly. She seemed more than ready to see what the kids could do and exactly how their mutations had manifested.

“Isn’t that going to be a little…uh, destructive to the room?” Armin asked briefly as he shot Eren and Jean concerned looks. The two were the most likely to cause terrific damage to the house.

Hanji laughed as though it was the funniest thing she’d ever heard. “Oh don’t worry about it.” She waved him off before disappearing with another loud pop to return to wherever she was before. Erd was the one who spoke first.

“Pray she doesn’t start messing with your powers. That woman is nuts.” He shook his head slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> List of Powers Established (and side notes)  
> \---1  
> Armin Arlert= Telekinetic/Telepath. (Think Jean Grey but less annoying because he's not Jean). He can control things with his mind and enter other people's minds. To some extent he can control other people's free will but not at all greatly.  
> Eren Jaeger= Titan Shifter. He can turn into his titan form whenever prompted, whether by emotion or by pain.  
> Mikasa Ackerman = Super strength.  
> Connie Springer = Super speed. Can affect speech as well. Limits are unknown when it comes to top speed.  
> Sasha Braus = Phasing. She can phase through any substance and can phase things along with her.   
> Jean Kirschstein = Pyrokinesis. He can control and create fire at will but these powers are extremely hard to control due to his emotions. He is immune to any fire or heat.  
> Hanji Zoe = Teleporter. She can teleport to anywhere she has seen before within a range of 5 miles. To take care not to teleport into solid objects, she'll only teleport to places she can directly see unless she knows them like the back of her hand. Usually teleports mid air to avoid teleporting into another human being.  
> Auruo Bossard = Cloning. He can create temporary or long term clones. Clones only have the same knowledge as when he created them. Whatever his clones know, he knows.  
> Bertholdt Fubar = Can stretch and reshape body at will. (think Mr. Fantastic/Reed Richards). He can also manage invisibility as well.  
> \---2  
> Marco Bodt = Tacticle Manipulation. He can control a person's conscious and subconscious decisions and thoughts through physical contact. Ex: Changing a person's mind and controlling a person. This includes controlling powers. (Think the girl that Wolverine had a thing with in X-men Origins)  
> Erwin Smith = Telepath. He can read minds, control minds, and many other things with his mind. This includes putting a mental block on someone's powers so that they cannot accidentally use them. (Think Professor X)  
> Levi = Tactile Power Absorption. He can temporarily take a person's powers by physical contact. When physical contact takes place, the powers are copied and will render the person he is taking from unconscious for several minutes. The longest time he's been able to keep someone's powers is 24 hours. (Think Rogue)  
> Petra Ral= Precognition. She can see events before they happen, including the deaths of people. Sometimes she can tell when these events will take place and others she cannot. Large events like deaths will often be seen in dreams or nightmares.  
> Erd Gin = Adopted Physical Memory. He can adopt a person's physical capabilities through seeing them complete the action. This includes the ability to use weapons and marksmanship.  
> Gunter Shulz = Enhanced vision. This includes x-ray, ultraviolet, infrared, night vision, 360-degree, atomic, telescopic, microscopic, etc. 
> 
> We wanted specifically for Levi to have the ability to absorb powers because he is obviously the most skilled in the show/manga and that was one translation. Gunter's powers were sort of an inside joke on my part. I gave him vision like that in terms of relating to how if he had seen Annie, he wouldn't have died. It was all surprise and a blind spot essentially. My only real reasoning for giving Erd his powers is because that way he can learn sex positions for the ladies lickety split. XD

**Author's Note:**

> List of Powers established:
> 
> Armin Arlert= Telekinetic/Telepath. (Think Jean Grey but less annoying because he's not Jean). He can control things with his mind and enter other people's minds. To some extent he can control other people's free will but not at all greatly.  
> Eren Jaeger= Titan Shifter. He can turn into his titan form whenever prompted, whether by emotion or by pain.  
> Mikasa Ackerman = Super strength.  
> Connie Springer = Super speed. Can affect speech as well. Limits are unknown when it comes to top speed.  
> Sasha Braus = Phasing. She can phase through any substance and can phase things along with her.  
> Jean Kirschstein = Pyrokinesis. He can control and create fire at will but these powers are extremely hard to control due to his emotions. He is immune to any fire or heat.  
> Hanji Zoe = Teleporter. She can teleport to anywhere she has seen before within a range of 5 miles. To take care not to teleport into solid objects, she'll only teleport to places she can directly see unless she knows them like the back of her hand. Usually teleports mid air to avoid teleporting into another human being.  
> Auruo Bossard = Cloning. He can create temporary or long term clones. Clones only have the same knowledge as when he created them. Whatever his clones know, he knows.  
> Bertholdt Fubar = Can stretch and reshape body at will. (think Mr. Fantastic/Reed Richards). He can also manage invisibility as well. 
> 
> Other characters have not had their powers introduced. :)


End file.
